


love at first sight is totally cliché

by weregarurumon, zecretsantamods



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumon/pseuds/weregarurumon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zecretsantamods/pseuds/zecretsantamods
Summary: Honestly, she never really imagined that she’d be head over heels for a girl she had just met!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindsaylaurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsaylaurie/gifts).



> HI OKAY this is a very A+ good cute ship and it was fun to write i hoPE THIS turned out okay, i’ve never been very good at writing shippy things ahah u_ u;;

Honestly, she never really imagined that she’d be head over heels for a girl she had just met!

Yeah, that’s right. She hated to admit it, but Phi was hopelessly in love with Carlos’s younger sister, Maria.

It happened a few months after the Decision Game had happened, when Carlos decided to introduce his younger sister Maria to the group. Prior to the game, Maria was diagnosed with Reverie Syndrome, and fell into a coma. Of course, they then later found out it was the result of her ability to SHIFT going out of control, and were able to slowly coax her back to health. From the moment she had woken up, Carlos wanted everyone to meet her.

It’s kind of a blur, but this is what she recalls…

“This is my sister, Maria.” He told them on that one fateful day. The smaller blonde girl standing next to him waved, smiling a little. “It’s nice to meet you all…” She trailed, making eye contact with Phi.

Her smile made her heart melt, and Phi felt her heart beat faster as the girl waved to her, to which she responded with a slow, delayed wave back. “H-Hello.” She stuttered.

She laughs nervously to cover it up, to which Sigma responds by nudging her with a smug grin stretching across his face. She’d punch him for that, but that would probably be a bad impression to make in front of Maria. Instead, she steps on his foot. “Shut up.” She said through gritted teeth.

Anyways, they all talked for some more time – it’s nothing really too interesting, but every time Maria giggled or smiled, she felt her face get redder and redder. Was she always been this smitten by cute girls? No, this is… no… it’s not love is it? Love at first sight is only something that happens in fairy tales. It’s cheesy, and totally unrealistic in her eyes.

It’s later in the day, and she still can’t get her mind off of Maria. Is it really love…?! She decides at this point that it’s probably time she should ask for a second opinion.

She could ask Sigma, but… well, she has the feeling that he’s probably the wrong person to be telling an embarrassing secret to. She’s not going to tell Carlos that she’s in love with his younger sister, either. That’s weird. Hm… Junpei and Akane have a rocky and ultra complex relationship, so… she rules them out too. Eric and Mira are objectively the worst people to be asking this, she thinks. Their relationship is the strangest thing she’s ever seen in her life – which is really saying something. She’ll pass on that kind of romance advice, thank you!

…That leaves Diana, and while Diana’s love life is really… odd, she decides that she’d obviously be the best to ask out of anyone she knows.

“So, hey.” She asks her.

“What is it, Phi?”

“…” She pauses to think about how to phrase this.

“Okay. Hypothetically, how do you know if you’re well, uh…” She folds her arms, and diverts her eyes from Diana’s.

“Uh… in love?”

Diana blinks. “Do you think you’re in love?”

“…It’s none of your business.”

“I think it is, because you wouldn’t ask me if you weren’t!”

Dammit! Phi takes a while to reply, She bites the bottom of her lip, and nods her head solemnly.

Diana laughs, and Phi looks back up at her with a blush spreading on her face. “You didn’t know who to ask, and so you came to me, right?”

Phi laughs, running her hand through her hair. “Yeah.”

“I don’t think I’m the best person to be asking…” Diana says.

“I don’t need anything, uh, well… big. I guess. I just… I just want to know what to do.”

“Maybe you two should try to get closer to each other?”

“I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I don’t know, that just sounds too… obvious. I already knew I wanted to get to know her better, you know?”

“Oh.” Diana pauses for a while to think.

“You should go out for coffee, or a movie! That’s starting simple.”

Coffee… coffee… she thinks about it. She figures that coffee is easy enough for her to do. A movie would be fun, but you don’t really get much getting-to-know-each-other time, because you’re much too caught up in watching.

So, coffee it is.

It’s exactly one week after they met for the first time, and Phi is standing in front of a coffee shop with her arms folded. Her heart is racing. Should it be racing? This isn’t high-risk… it’s coffee. You get coffee, you drink it, and you talk to each other! It’s simple.

That’s when Maria comes running up to her, interrupting her train of thought.

“Phi! Phi!” She yells, coming up to Phi with a full-stop. She takes a moment to catch her breath.

“Were you running?”

“Ahahah… yeah, I was going to be late if I didn’t!”

Phi checks her watch.

“Well. You’re 5 minutes early.”

“Oh, sweet!” She says, standing upright. “Being early is better than being on time! And besides, now we get more time to hang out!”

Phi feels her face heat up. Cute… cute… cute… “Y-Yeah… you’re right.”

They go inside and order coffees. Maria orders some extravagant-sounding drink, while Phi just gets a normal coffee. Afterwards, they talk over their newly acquired beverages.

“I’m so thankful that you guys managed to save us after all…” She nods. “That’s, like, seriously incredible! I never knew my brother was even capable of doing things like that! I can’t believe you were able to… I would have been totally scared!”

Phi rubs the back of her head. “Yeah. It was really worth it, you know? I’m glad we were able to in the end.” She smiles, and Maria smiles back.

The coffee date hits it off really well. There’s a lot more of them after that, and the two of them get closer and closer with each one.

“Phi, are we dating?” Maria asks her one day, at a very inconvenient time, no less – Phi’s in the middle of drinking her coffee! She almost spits it out, but instead, she just swallows it uncomfortably. It leaves a burn on her tongue, but that doesn’t really bother her… she’s focused on more important things.

“I guess?” She shrugs, trying to keep her composure.

“Really?! That’s a yes, right?! I’m so glad you feel the same way! You’re always so fun to be around, and you always invite me to coffee… so… I was thinking that we must be dating now!” Phi feels her face get red, but she notices that Maria’s is too.

A small grin-smirk spreads across her face. She lets out a small laugh. “Yes, it’s a yes.”


End file.
